


The Consequences of Online Gaming

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Farmville - Freeform, M/M, so much farmville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Internet at Hogwarts! It's not supposed to be a toy, but we all know how it is... And Internet games can be addictive, but can also help you get new friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snupin Santa 2010

“Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts,” Headmistress McGonagall announced.  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting at the staff table. He was happier than he had been for a very long time. He was back at Hogwarts teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts for the third year in a row. He hadn't kept a job this long before, and for Remus, this was the best job he could ever have.  
  
McGonagall went on with her welcome speech and Remus glanced through the room full of students eagerly awaiting the feast to begin. He looked at the first years, and his eyes fell automatically on the Gryffindor table. Remus began to think back on his first day in this castle. He remembered the feeling in his stomach when they all had walked up to the Sorting Hat and when they had sat down at their House tables to meet their new “family”. He smiled as he pictured his new friends sitting next to him but was suddenly interrupted when Minerva raised her voice a bit.  
  
“Before we get on with our feast, I will inform that we have got something new here at Hogwarts this year. The Muggles have apparently invented something called the Interweb or something, and it has been a request from the Muggle parents that the school is connected to this...thing... so that their children can send ee-mails through the computer instead of using owls. I don't know why in Merlin's name they would want that, but the Ministry agreed, so we know have a couple of these computers around the school for this purpose.”  
  
The Great Hall started to buzz and Remus got really excited. Internet at Hogwarts? Was he dreaming? He had come across a computer this summer and had gotten completely hooked on the new toy. He had thought he would have to abstain from all electronic contact while he was working, but now he didn't have to. He smiled to himself, but tried not to be too obvious.  
  
“Please note that these computers are to be used for academic and communication purposes only. It is not a toy! These computers are placed by the Ministry in small so-called 'free-zones'. These zones are small areas completely free of magic. This is because Muggle devices, and especially electric ones, don't work well, or at all, with magic. So do not try to mess with them! We don't want any crazy computers running around the school sending our students to Merlin-knows-where, nor do we want to call in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office to fix things. Professor Snape is our EyeTea Master, as the Muggles call it, and will be in charge of the computers, so please behave yourself and use them only for sending post and research for Muggle studies. Now let the feast begin!”  
  
The food appeared on the tables and the Great Hall erupted with talk and laughter.  
  
Remus looked at Severus and started to chuckle when he saw the not-so-amused look on the Potions and newly appointed EyeTea Master. Severus was probably the last wizard that wanted to have anything to do with computers. Remus, on the other hand, would be happy to get the responsibility. He was far from a computer expert, but it would probably mean he was able to get some more time on the computers. And he could learn, couldn't he? It's a Muggle device, how hard could it be? He would make sure to have a talk with Severus and Minerva about this when he got the chance. Surely they would be happy that he wanted the task.  
  
***  
  
“You?” Severus snorted as Remus had suggested that he could take over as the EyeTea Master.  
  
“Well, yes.” Remus said confused. “I happen to know a bit about computers, and I thought you didn't want to do it. So here I am offering.”  
  
“What makes you think that I do not want to?” Severus snorted. “Have I ever said anything to you about not wanting this?”  
  
“No,” Remus said embarrassed.  
  
“Have you been in my mind then? I was not aware that you possessed the skill of Legilimency, Lupin?” Severus continued.  
  
“I just thought...” Remus started.  
  
“You just thought what?”  
  
“Well, you don't exactly seem like a computer person, Severus.”  
  
“And you know all about those, do you?” Severus sneered.  
  
“No,” Remus admitted. “I just thought you'd be happy not having to do it.”  
  
“And you thought you would come and save the day, is that it? So that I can go around 'owing you one'?”  
  
“That was not my intention, Severus,” Remus reassured him.  
  
“Well, I do not like that Minerva appointed me this task without consulting with me first, but if the Headmistress thinks that I am the right person for the job, then I will certainly comply. Now if you excuse me, I have some computer business to take care of.” Severus swung around and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin was going crazy. Here he was, at Hogwarts, his favourite place in the world, doing what he loved the most, teaching children. He had even become Head of Gryffindor, and should be happy, but all he could think about was that he needed to get to a computer. He hadn't been able to play with one for almost two weeks, and he wanted more than to just check his e-mail! The eight computers around the castle were _always_ occupied and Remus couldn't think of a single excuse plausible enough to get to use one without people getting suspicious.  
  
Both the Muggleborn students and the ones from wizarding families was so curious about this new addition to the castle so the computer in the Gryffindor common room was constantly in use. Remus didn't even bother to check the ones in the other three houses.  
  
The two in the Library were heavily monitored by Madam Pince and she had made Severus put up surveillance spells to be sure they were only used for what they were intended to be used for. The one in the Owlery was set to be an 'e-mail only' computer, so that left the one in the staff room.  
  
Remus had to think of a reason to get to the computer, but even if he did get access, there would always someone looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The one in the staff room was placed there for the teachers to learn a bit about the new computer so they would know what the students were up to, and the entire staff was so fascinated by this new toy it was constantly occupied.  
  
The desperation for a computer was now so strong that Remus couldn't sleep properly. He started dreaming about getting to a computer and was always extremely upset when he woke up and found out it had just been a dream. It was three o'clock in the morning when Remus knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? The common room was bound to be empty by now and if students were out of bed he could certainly just send them back to their dormitory and deduct points. Why hadn't he thought of that before?  
  
Remus hastily put on some clothes and hurried to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Just as he had hoped, the common room was completely empty. “Finally!” Remus sighed as he sat down by the computer. He grabbed the mouse and clicked on the browser. “Oh Internet, how I've missed thee!”  
  
The window opened and Remus went straight to his e-mail to check if anyone had missed him the last two weeks.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Remus' heart sank. No one? No e-mail? He couldn't believe it, and suddenly the thought of finally be online wasn't as appealing as it had been merely minutes ago.  
  
Reluctantly Remus opened Facebook. He didn't have any particular hope of any new notifications or request now, but decided to check anyway. He had told all his friends that he wouldn't have any web access before Christmas and apparently (and unfortunately) they had got the message.  
  
Remus cheered up as he saw a red flashing number on the top of his screen. Six notifications? Remus hastily clicked on the number and saw that all of them was from this game he tried a bit before he left for Hogwarts. A game called Farmville. Silly game, really, but quite entertaining nonetheless. Very addictive.  
  
As much as Remus had hoped that the notifications had been from people that actually wanted to have contact with _him_ rather than to just leave him random farming items, he was glad to at least have a tiny sign that this hadn't been a complete waste of time and energy. He had gone through so much to get to this computer he was _not_ going to go to bed without enjoying himself a bit.  
  
He accepted the gifts, went through his other requests and started the game.  
  
After a couple of minutes there was not much more he could do. He had planted some seeds, after clearing out the old withered ones, harvested all seven of his trees and collected from all his animals.  
  
“Now, what next? There must me more to this game if one is to bother wasting their time here.” Remus asked the computer screen.  
  
“Ah, I forgot to visit my neighbours,” Remus' face lit up. That had to get him something.  
  
However, after visiting his four neighbours and grinning widely after receiving a mystery egg from one of the farms, the game stopped again.  
  
He hatched the egg, finding a chicken inside. What a mystery...  
  
“What is so great about this game?” Remus asked the computer, which still didn't answer him. Then he noticed the little button at the top of the screen. _“Click here to like Farmville”_ it said.  
  
“Do I like this?” Remus asked himself. “Well 24 million people do, so I guess I should too.”  
  
He clicked on 'like' and decided to see who all these people were. Perhaps anyone could give him a few pointers how to make this game fun? Minutes later, Remus was part of several Farmville groups and pages and browsed through the discussion boards to see if he could get some free stuff for his farm. He was getting quite hooked when he suddenly saw something that made his heart skip a beat and his jaw drop to the floor.  
  
On the discussion board on a page named Farmville Fans he saw a post by someone that looked quite familiar.  
  
“Severus?”  
  
Remus didn't believe his own eyes, but he could have sworn that the name said S. Snape and had a picture of a black haired man with dark eyes and a prominent hooked nose. He clicked on the post regarding barn expansions and found the following comment:  
  
_“I have read numerous posts and comment about a request for a barn expansion, and I must say that I find this topic utterly useless and tedious. I can, however, understand that some of you have the need to place some of your so-called decorations somewhere to get room for more important, relevant or useful items like animals, trees and crops. Things one would normally find on a farm. But why do you really need these decorative items? Will you ever place them on your farm again? I don't know how many of you have drove to the country side and seen a farm with a giant air balloon or a water slide on it. Nor can I remember to have seen farms with heart shaped hay balls that divides up their farm in sections. Imagine driving a tractor through something like that. No, I say sell all unnecessary nonsense and focus on the task at hand – farming!”_  
  
Remus laughed so hard he almost fell of his chair. This had to be Severus, all right.  
  
Severus on Facebook? Severus on _Farmville_? Remus thought he was dreaming. He looked at the clock on the screen. 02.34. “Well, that explains it,” Remus said to himself. “Go to bed, Remus. You're obviously imagining things.”  
  
He logged off the computer and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
It turned out, however, that Remus had not been seeing things. When he checked the page the following night, the comment was still written by a person named S. Snape, and it was definitely the Snape Remus knew on the picture next to it.  
  
Remus clicked on his profile, but it was locked, and he couldn't see anything other than the name and the profile picture.  
  
“So this is why you didn't want me to take over the responsibility of the computers.” Remus whispered. “Why are you on Facebook, Severus?” Remus clicked the 'add friend' button. He had no idea if Severus would accept, but he was certainly not going to let this pass without notice.  
  
***  
  
Two days had passed, and Severus still hadn't accepted Remus' friend request. This was driving him crazy. Why hadn't Severus answered yet? And why hadn't he talked to him about it? Every time he thought he would have the chance to talk to Severus, the man seemed to mysteriously disappear.  
  
Minerva was talking to the staff, but Remus had his eyes and focus on Severus during the entire meeting, and had no idea what the talk was about. The man was not getting away this time. If Remus had to grab him and hold him to get answers, he would do that. Severus Snape was on Facebook and Remus had to find out why.  
  
“Severus?” Remus asked the Head of Slytherin the moment Minerva had dismissed the staff.  
  
“Not now, Lupin,” Severus answered. “I am busy.”  
  
Severus headed towards the door, but Remus was right behind him.  
  
“This will not take long, Severus.” Remus continued and followed the Potions Master. “I was just wondering why you haven't answered my Facebook request. I thought, after all this time, we were some sort of friends.”  
  
Severus stopped abruptly and grabbed Remus pulling him out of the staff room.  
  
“Will you keep your mouth shut, Lupin?” Severus hissed.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” Remus was completely thrown off guard.  
  
“First off all, Lupin.” Severus spat. “We are most certainly _not_ friends. We never have been and never will be. And further, do _not_ mention me and that website in the same sentence ever again.”  
  
Remus was bewildered. “Why not?”  
  
Severus looked around to make sure no one was nearby. Remus didn't see anyone, but Severus dragged him into the nearest classroom and closed the door.  
  
“Why do you want to know?” Severus hissed. “And how did you find out?”  
  
“Relax, Severus,” Remus smiled. “I'm not after you in any way. I just saw you and thought it would be fun to be Facebook friends.”  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow. “How did you find me exactly?”  
  
“On Farmville Fans.”  
  
Severus' palm found his face and he fell down on the nearest chair. He looked even paler than usual.  
  
“What's wrong, Severus?” Remus asked worriedly.  
  
Severus didn't answer, but merely shook his head.  
  
Remus sat down next to him. “Are you okay, Severus? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“Fine, Lupin! You win!” Severus suddenly said and rose quickly from his chair.  
  
Remus was confused. “Won? What?” He had no idea what had just happened.  
  
“I will add you as a friend and as a neighbour on one condition.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You never mention this to _anyone_ , and if you befriend anyone else we know from the Magical world, I will delete you faster than you could say the Sword of Gryffindor. This stays between you and me. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Of course, Severus,” Remus barely managed to mumble before Severus was out of the door and far down the corridor.  
  
What had just happened? Remus couldn't get his mind around it. He had gotten Severus to accept his request, but he hadn't gotten any answers to _why_ Severus was on Facebook, or on Farmville.  
  
***  
  
A couple of weeks passed and neither wizard spoke to the other except when it was absolutely needed. Remus had previously tried to have a casual conversation with the man, but Severus was a tough nut to crack and Remus had eventually given up. The man would come around sooner or later, he hoped.  
  
Severus online was a different issue. Remus had found the game a lot more fun after Severus had added him as a neighbour. The man was several levels ahead of him, and kept sending him gifts and items he needed for his farm. Remus returned the favour the best he could, but he wasn't sure if his gifts made a difference on Severus' huge farm.  
  
He had also picked up relatively early that Severus was not the type of person to bother with all the meaningless knick-knacks the game provided, so he didn't bother to ask him for gift basket items or anything like that. Severus did, however, provide him with a lot of useful gifts and Remus was extremely grateful for that.  
  
Now all Remus lacked to finish his horse stable was one single wooden board. He had been so close for days now, and it was driving him crazy that he just couldn't get the last board.  
  
When Remus walked into the staff room later that afternoon and saw the black haired head of Slytherin, the wooden board was the only thing on Remus' mind. Maybe Severus could send one to him?  
  
He desperately tried to catch Severus' eye during the entire meeting, but the man never seemed to look his way. Remus was squirming in his seat, trying to find ways to get Severus' attention without anyone else noticing. He coughed so much that Sprout and Vector took turns in offering him cough drops.  
  
Finally Severus looked his way and Remus started mouthing the words “wooden board” while gesticulating something even he could not understand with his arms. Severus scowled and looked away. Remus sighed with disappointment.  
  
“Severus,” Remus whispered to the Potions Master while Minerva was busy discussing something with Flitwick and a couple of other teachers. Remus had not paid attention and wanted to take advantage of the situation to get the EyeTea Master's focus.  
  
“Severus,” he repeated a bit louder and this time managed to get his attention.  
  
“What?” Severus hissed back.  
  
“Can you send me a wooden board? I only need one more.”  
  
“A wooden board?” Pomona Sprout turned around, and Severus sent Remus a livid look making the werewolf blush with embarrassment. “What are you doing with a wooden board and why does Severus have one?”  
  
“Never mind,” Remus muttered and looked at the floor.  
  
He heard Pomona mumble something about boards and people getting stranger every day and when he looked up, Severus still had his eyes fixed on him, looking extremely angry.  
  
“I thought I made myself perfectly clear, Lupin,” Severus spat as the two wizards were finally left alone in the staff room.  
  
“I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't think anyone would listen in on our talk.” Remus apologised.  
  
“People have ears, Lupin. Remember that!” Severus hissed.  
  
“I'm sorry!” Remus repeated. “I didn't think and I won't do it again, I promise.”  
  
“Don't make promises you can't keep, Lupin,” Severus said and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
The next week continued as usual. Severus didn't talk to Remus, but kept sending him gifts on Farmville. It seemed as if the game was the only way for Remus to get in touch with Severus.  
  
One night Remus decided to try something he had considered for a while. He noticed that Severus was often online at the same time as he was, he was probably using the Slytherin common room computer, and Remus wanted to see if he could get cyber-Severus to talk to him.  
  
He clicked on Severus' name in the bottom right corner.  
  
_“Hi!”_ Remus typed in and waited for Severus to reply.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
_“Are you there?”_ Remus tried, but still no reply.  
  
Apparently Severus was not the chatting type of guy. That didn't surprise Remus, but he still couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
  
He was just about to log off the computer and go to bed when a message popped up.  
  
_“What do you want?”_  
  
Remus grinned. He got a reply from Severus Snape himself!  
  
_“I was just wondering what you were up to.”_ Remus typed in while smiling widely.  
  
_“That is none of your business.”_  
  
_“Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just saw that you were online and thought I'd say hi.”_  
  
_“Well, now you have. Anything else?”_  
  
_“No, sorry to bother you, Severus. Have a good night.”_  
  
He didn't get a reply to that one, but Remus was content. He had managed to get Severus to talk to him, and that was quite an accomplishment according to Remus.  
  
***  
  
Remus couldn't quite explain why he was feeling so happy and why he was walking around smiling like an idiot, but he was. He had spent his entire adult time at Hogwarts trying to get Severus Snape to have a civil conversation with him, and last night he had actually managed to get him to reply on a _chat_. Severus Snape on a chat! No one would believe him if he told them.  
  
“Good morning, Severus,” Remus smiled as he sat down next to the Potions Master the following morning.  
  
Severus merely made huffing sound as a reply, and that was all the communication he got out of the man that day. He met Severus at mealtimes, but Severus did as he always did, pretended that Lupin didn't exist.  
  
Remus, however, didn't give up. He logged on to Facebook the same night, hoping to find the Slytherin online.  
  
_“Good evening, Severus,”_ Remus wrote eagerly.  
  
Several minutes passed before Remus noticed that Severus was writing back.  
  
_“What do you want?”_  
  
_“Could you send me a horse shoe?”_  
  
Remus didn't quite know what to say to the man so he pretended that he was only after Farmville gifts. It was just easier this way.  
  
_“Done,”_ Severus wrote back half a minute later.  
  
_“Thank you so much, Severus. Anything in particular you need?”  
“A bee?”  
  
“NO BEES!”_  
  
The answer came back quicker than any of the others and Remus started to laugh.  
  
_“Ok, no bees. Anything else?”  
  
“Just send back a vehicle part.”  
  
“Will do,”_ Remus grinned as he typed in the words and did what the man had requested. _“Done,”_  
  
_“Ok,”_ Severus replied.  
  
Remus chuckled. He wasn't even insulted that Severus hadn't thanked him.  
  
_“Have a splendid night, Severus, and enjoy your game.”  
  
“Ok.”_  
  
Remus smiled as he logged off and went to bed.  
  
  
***  
  
_“Anything you need today, Severus?”_  
  
Both wizards had found their usual place the next night.  
  
_“Vehicle part.”_  
  
_“Okidoki,”_ Remus said and went to send Severus his gift.  
  
_“Okidoki?”_ came the reply  
  
_“Haha! Well, I sent it.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Anything else I can do for you, Master,”_ Remus chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
_“Can you send more in one day?”_ Severus asked.  
  
_“Not sure, sometimes I can. I can try.”_ Remus suggested.  
  
_“Dragonfly then,”  
  
“Sure thing, Severus :D”  
  
“Oh, no Lupin. Don't tell me you use emoticons?”  
  
“Don't you? ;)”  
  
“I have no emoticons available for what I want to say right now.”  
  
“Oh, there's always a smiley, Severus XD”  
  
“Will you stop that?”  
  
“Stop what? o.O”  
  
“Stop it, Lupin!”  
  
“LOL”  
  
“Oh, no!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know very well what!”_  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
_“Anyway, I will see about that Dragonfly.”  
  
“Good.”_  
  
Remus went back to the game and was quite disappointed when he saw that he couldn't send Severus the gift he wanted.  
  
_“I'm sorry, Severus. I can't gift dragonflies. The only collectible I can gift is check buttons :(“  
  
“Fine, send one of those then.”  
  
“Sure thing :) Anything else?”  
  
“Surely you cannot send more items today, Lupin.”_  
  
Remus grinned and got an idea.  
  
“Tinko?” he called out.  
  
The little creature popped up right next to him.  
  
“What does Master Professor wants?”  
  
“Tinko, could you get a cup of tea and some chocolate biscuits to Professor Snape, please?” Remus asked the little House Elf.  
  
“Yes, master Professor, sir. Tinko can do that.”  
  
“Thank you, Tinko.” Remus smiled to the house elf as he vanished.  
  
Eagerly Remus watched the computer screen waiting for a reaction.  
  
_“I guess I was proven wrong.”  
  
“ :D Goodnight, Severus.”  
  
“Goodnight, Lupin.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Remus noticed a small change in Severus' behaviour in the time that followed. He didn't ignore him as much as he had used to, and he even nodded when they passed each other in the corridors. A real conversation was yet to happen, but that didn't surprise Remus. Severus had never been the small talk type in any situation, or with anyone as far as he knew. He wouldn't start now.  
  
Online, however, Severus was an entirely different person. During the next week Remus experienced twice that Severus was the one to initiate their conversations. Gifts for the game was always the opening topic, but after the mandatory lines were written, Remus always managed to ask Severus small questions to which the man answered, shortly and to the point, but still an answer. Remus was careful not to ask anything personal or offensive but merely how his day had been, how many first years had blown up their cauldrons, or tips for how what potion or remedy to use after being stunned by over-eager Hufflepuffs with bad aiming skills.  
  
Remus found the whole situation quite amusing, and was happy that he had finally seemed to get a bit closer to his old schoolmate.  
  
“Severus?” Remus turned to the man during breakfast one Sunday.  
  
“What is it, Lupin?” Severus mumbled back.   
  
“Nothing in particular.” Remus smiled. “I was just wondering if you had any fun plans for the day.”  
  
Severus looked at him with a sceptical look. “Why? What do you want?”  
  
“Nothing, Severus. I was just wondering. You know, having a conversation.”  
  
“Oh,” Severus muttered. “No, no plans.”   
  
The conversation stopped for a minute, and Remus wasn't quite sure what to say. There seemed to be only one thing the two of them had in common these days and that topic was a no-go. Remus looked around and made sure no one else was in earshot, then took a chance.  
  
He lowered his voice: “Can you send me a blanket tonight?”  
  
Severus rose from his seat and gave Remus the angriest look he had seen in ages. The man hastily walked out of the Great Hall and Remus hurried after him. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He just wanted to talk to Severus.  
  
“Severus, wait!” Remus called after him as Severus disappeared behind a corner in the corridor. Remus picked up his pace and managed to catch up with him not long after.  
  
Severus stopped and just looked at Remus.  
  
“I told you that if you mentioned _that_ in public again, I would delete you, Lupin. And I am considering doing more.” Severus hissed as the last student had disappeared out of sight and out of earshot.  
  
“I'm sorry, Severus,” Remus whispered back.   
  
“It does not matter. Do not push your luck, Lupin! People have ears, remember?” Severus hissed.  
  
“But no one heard me.”  
  
“But what if they had?”  
  
“But they didn't!”  
  
“But they could have!” Severus hissed. “And think about what you said and how that may have seemed to a third person!”  
  
Remus thought about it and started laughing.  
  
“It is not funny, Lupin,” Severus sneered.  
  
“Yes it is!”  
  
“It is not!” Severus stated and left the Great Hall hastily.  
  
***  
  
Severus didn't log on to Facebook that night, and Remus started to worry. Was Severus being serious when he said that he would delete him? Remus couldn't go to bed that night. What if Severus came online after he went to bed? He had to say he was sorry about the incident in the Great Hall and ask him not to delete him.  
  
The bad feeling kept nagging Remus the entire night and he found himself merely sitting by the computer, staring at it without actually doing anything. He was just _there_.  
  
Suddenly he heard some noise coming from the stairs to the dormitories and he hastily closed the browser and ran out of the common room. It was already six in the morning and the students were getting out of bed.  
  
He hurried back to his chambers, took a quick shower and ran down to the Great Hall. If Severus wouldn't talk to him online, he would just have to find him in person.   
  
Severus didn't show up for breakfast either and Remus was beginning to get really worried. Was Severus avoiding him now?   
  
Too bad for Remus, he was busy all morning and didn't have a chance to ask about Severus or try to contact him in any way. Lunch came, but Severus was still nowhere to be seen. Remus decided to send him an owl.  
  
He ate quickly and ran towards the Owlery. He rounded a corner and ran straight into the Potions and EyeTea Master himself.  
  
“Oy! Watch where you are going, stupid wolf.” Severus called out as Remus knocked him to the ground.  
  
“I'm so sorry, Severus,” Remus apologised and reached out his hand to help Severus up.  
  
The dark clad man didn't accept and got to his feet on his own.   
  
“Why are we teaching the students not to run in the corridors when our own faculty can not seem to remember the simple rule? I am tempted to deduct points from Gryffindor, Lupin, but I guess Minerva will object and make a big issue over it.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Severus. I really am! I was on my way to the Owlery and didn't have much time. It won't happen again, I promise!”  
  
“It better not,” Severus sneered. “Well, _run_ off to the Owlery. Do not let me keep you.”  
  
“Actually, I was looking for you.”  
  
“In the Owlery?” Severus asked.  
  
“No, I was about to send you an owl, but now I don't have to.” Remus smiled carefully hoping the man wouldn't run away before he got the chance to speak to him.  
  
“I just wanted to say that I apologise for what happened during breakfast yesterday.” Remus started but was cut off pretty quickly.  
  
“We agreed not to talk about that, Lupin.”  
  
“I know, but I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about me being stupid and not respecting your wishes, and for that I am truly sorry. Just please don't delete me! I promise not to do it again.”  
  
“I told you before, Lupin, don't make promises you know you can't keep. And I have not deleted anyone.” Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know you haven't, but I just thought you would since you didn't come online last night, and then you weren't at breakfast and then...”  
  
“Stop babbling, Lupin, you are giving me a headache.” Severus interrupted. “And do not flatter yourself, Lupin.”  
  
Remus was confused. “Huh?”  
  
“You thought _you_ were the reason I was not online last night? And that I missed breakfast?”  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Severus smirked. “Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things to do with my time? And that I might actually need some sleep every once in a while?”  
  
Remus felt his face flush. “I'm sorry, Severus.”  
  
“Lupin, I swear. If I hear another apology coming out of that mouth of yours I will hex your lips together.”   
  
“I'm sor - “  
  
Severus drew his wand and Remus immediately shut up and raised his hands.   
  
“I didn't say anything...”  
  
Severus frowned but lowered his wand and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
“What is wrong with this thing?” Remus was getting angry. The computer kept lagging and nothing was working properly. He managed to check his e-mail, but Facebook was a different issue. All he got was a header and a white page.  
  
“COME ON!” he yelled at the computer. “I need to harvest my pineapples!” Remus was getting frustrated. The computer had been a bit slow lately, but nothing more than he could handle. Tonight, however, nothing seemed to work.  
  
He refreshed the page over and over again, hoping it would get better.  
  
“Finally!”   
  
The news feed suddenly appeared and Remus' hope rose. He clicked on the Farmville shortcut and waited for what seemed like ages for the game to open.  
  
“Bollocks!” Remus exclaimed. “Why isn't it working?”  
  
He wanted to take out his wand and hex the machine to smithereens when he suddenly realised that the chat seemed to be working. Perhaps someone could help him.  
  
 _“Severus, are you there?”_ Remus typed in.  
  
 _“Yes.”  
  
“Is Farmville working for you?”_ Remus asked.  
  
 _“Yes.”  
  
“It's not working here :( And Facebook is really slow too. The computer is being stupid! Do you know what is wrong?”  
  
“How should I know?”  
  
“Well, you are the EyeTea guy...”  
  
“It's IT, and perhaps the Gryffindors finally figured out how to use magic on it. It took them long enough...”  
  
“Funny as always, Severus. But I don't think that's it. It's just really slow and lagging and such.”  
  
“Virus then? Or spyware?”  
  
“Virus? Spyware?”  
  
“Computer virus! It's really quite common.”  
  
“How do you get rid of it? Do you have a potion?”  
  
“Potions do not work on computers.”  
  
“Then how do you fix it?”   
  
“I seem to remember a certain person practically begging me to be the IT Master a while back. How can you not know about this, Lupin?”_  
  
Remus was glad he wasn't faced with the Slytherin at this moment. How would he get himself out of this one?  
  
 _“Well...”  
  
“Why am I not surprised, Lupin?”_  
  
Remus didn't know what to say. He had just been so excited about the computers getting to Hogwarts, he hadn't thought it would backfire like this. Luckily for Remus, Severus chose not to pursue the topic.   
  
_“There should be an anti-virus software installed. Just run a scan and see if it finds anything. Perhaps it needs to be updated.”  
  
“OK I have no idea what you just said. Can you fix it?”  
  
“I will look into it tomorrow if I have the time.”  
  
“Can't you fix it now?”_ Remus begged. He wanted to play!  
  
 _“No, I cannot fix it now! It is the middle of the night, you will just have to wait.”  
  
“Severus, please!”   
  
“It's so typical Gryffindor of you, Lupin. Why should you wait? No, let the world revolve around you and your schedule.”  
  
“This has got nothing to do with houses, Severus.”  
  
“Oh really?”   
  
“Really.”  
  
“Listen, Lupin. Just because some of your “perfect” GRYFFINDOR students have managed to mess up the computer for the first time this year, doesn't mean that I am going to fix it in the middle of the bloody night. You will just have to wait like the other houses have.”  
  
“The other computers are broken too?”  
  
“Not all of them.”  
  
“Which ones?”  
  
“The Slytherin computer has to be completely reinstalled for the third time this fall, so we are considering removing it. See, I do not discriminate.”  
  
“Wait! The Slytherin computer is broken?”  
  
“Did I not just tell you that?”  
  
“But where are you then?”  
  
“Where I always am.”  
  
“And where is that? I was so sure you were in the Slytherin common room.”  
  
“And waste my time on that useless hunk of junk?”  
  
“Where are you then?”  
  
“The library.”  
  
“The library? In the middle of the night?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But wouldn't Irma freak out if she knew?”  
  
“I'm not a student, Lupin.”  
  
“I know that, but still...”_  
  
Remus suddenly had an idea. He had his doubts that it would work, but he decided to try.  
  
 _“Severus?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Can I come up to the library too?”_  
  
It took a while for Severus to answer and Remus had almost given up hope that he would answer.  
  
 _“It's not my responsibility to give you permission to what you can or cannot do, Lupin.”  
  
“So it's ok then? I don't want to bother you. I just want to harvest my crops.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Thank you :D I'll be there in a little while.”_  
  
Remus logged off the computer and hurried to the library. He felt like a schoolboy when he sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the library. He almost was caught by Peeves when he rounded a corner a bit too fast, but managed to jump back and hide until he heard the poltergeist disappear into a room.  
  
He chuckled to himself. The only thing missing now was James' old cloak and the map. He chuckled to himself when he started thinking about what his friends would have said if they knew he was sneaking around the castle at night meeting Severus Snape.  
  
“Severus? Are you here?” Remus whispered as he walked into the library.  
  
“No need to whisper, Lupin. Irma is not here to reprimand you.” Severus Snape's voice came from the corner where the computers were placed.  
  
“Sorry, force of habit.” Remus excused.  
  
He sat down by the computer next to Severus and quickly logged on to Facebook. He opened Farmville as soon as could.  
  
“Ah... Farmville my friend. I thought I wouldn't see you tonight.” Remus bent forward and hugged the computer screen.  
  
Severus merely rolled his eyes and continued to pay attention to the screen.  
  
Remus harvested his crops and planted new ones. Then he suddenly remembered something.  
  
“Severus?”   
  
“What do you want, Lupin?” Severus muttered back.  
  
“Aren't these computers supposed to be heavily monitored?”  
  
“Indeed they are.”  
  
“Won't someone know what we are doing? And won't that get us in trouble?” Remus was worried.   
  
“And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and daring. And I seem to recall a certain term called the Marauders.”  
  
“Well, I guess that's true. I just don't want to screw this up.”  
  
“Merlin, you really are addicted to this game.” Severus sighed.  
  
“Look who's talking,” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Anyway, you are forgetting a very important detail, Lupin.” Severus said.  
  
“What detail?” Remus wondered.  
  
“ _Who_ is monitoring these computers.”   
  
“Oh...” Remus understood. “I didn't think about that.”  
  
“Apparently.”  
  
The two men sat in silence for a while. The only sounds in the room were the continuous clicking with the mouses or tapping the keyboard. It didn't take long, however, before Remus decided they had been quiet long enough.  
  
“I just fertilized your crops, Severus! Look, they're sparkling!”  
  
“I know, it is so juvenile!” Severus huffed. “Crops do not sparkle!”  
  
“Well, they do here.” Remus told him.  
  
Severus sighed. “Nothing good has ever come from sparkling.”  
  
Remus laughed. “Always so positive, Severus.”  
  
Severus merely scowled.  
  
“Do you need anything special today, Severus? I'm just about to send you something. Animals, trees, bees?”  
  
“No bees!” Severus stated.  
  
“Why not?” Remus asked.  
  
“Why would I want them?” Severus asked back.  
  
“To fill your beehive perhaps?” Remus suggested.  
  
“Well, obviously.” Severus said. “But what does that beehive do, exactly? I now have over eighty bees in there and it does not do anything special. I get some money, but that is all. And money is not exactly difficult to make in this game.”  
  
“It says that when you've filled the beehive you get a special surprise.” Remus said cheerfully.  
  
“I bet it is another useless decoration. It always is!” Severus mumbled.  
  
“What's the problem with that?” Remus asked.  
  
“I just do not see the point of wasting my time on decorations, and every time I get one of the special delivery packages, they always spew out the bloody bees. Give me something I actually need! That is what they are claiming to do.”  
  
Remus laughed. “Okay, Severus. I won't send you a bee. Will a vehicle part be better? You seem to like them.”  
  
“Sure,” Severus muttered. “They are always useful.”  
  
Remus sent the gift to Severus. “There, it's done!”  
  
“Thanks,” Severus muttered under his breath.  
  
“No problem,” Remus grinned. “Always glad to help!”  
  
After what seemed like only a little while, Remus had done everything there was to do for the night. He looked at the clock.   
  
“Merlin! Is it three o'clock already? When did that happen? I have to go to bed!”  
  
“That is probably not a bad idea.” Severus said. “I only have to harvest these crops and plant some new seeds.”  
  
“Do you want me to wait for you?” Remus asked.  
  
“No, just go. This might take a while.” Severus answered absent-mindedly.   
  
Remus looked at Severus' screen. “Merlin, I see what you mean. Why aren't you using the harvester and the tractor? You know that will save you a lot of time.”  
  
“Of course I know!” Severus hissed. “But I am all out of fuel and have to do one square at the time right now. Besides, it is not _that_ much quicker with the machines.”  
  
“Well if you upgrade your vehicles it will be.” Remus explained, earning a stern look from Severus.  
  
“Why do you think I need the bloody vehicle parts, Lupin?”  
  
Remus blushed. “Sorry, I didn't think about that.”   
  
“I wish they could find an easier way to do this. At least it is easier to get fuel now, but they need to do something about this. It just takes too much time.”  
  
“For farms your size, yes. I only use a tiny minute to do mine.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Lucky you,” Severus said sarcastically.  
  
“Very well, I'll leave you to it, Severus. Have a good night, and thanks for letting me use the computer. I'm really thankful.”   
  
“Fine,” Severus said while harvesting his grapes.  
  
“Goodnight, Severus.”  
  
“Goodnight, Lupin.”  
  
***  
  
“Back again, Lupin?” Severus mumbled as Remus came through the door of the library the following night.  
  
“Yes, the computer in the common room is still wonky, so I hope that I can use this one.”  
  
“If you must,” Severus muttered.  
  
“Thanks, Severus.” Remus sat down and logged on.  
  
“Yes!” Remus exclaimed so loudly he was sure Peeves would come running any minute. Remus clasped his hands over his mouth the second he had realized what he had done. “Sorry,” he whispered. “But have you seen the great news?”  
  
“What great news?”  
  
“The new combine machine that is coming?” Remus beamed. “It's like they heard what you were saying last night. Now it will get so much more easier to manage your farm. Isn't this great, Severus?”  
  
“Of course. There is only one problem,” Severus said.  
  
“Oh?” Remus was curious.  
  
“Have you seen what you need to even get this machine?”  
  
“No,” Remus admitted. “I haven't gotten that far yet.”  
  
“Guess,” Severus demanded, and Remus understood when he looked at the Potions Master's face.  
  
“Vehicle parts...” Remus said quietly.  
  
“Bingo!”   
  
“But you have a ton of neighbours, Severus. Aren't they sending you vehicle parts?” Remus wondered.  
  
“Some of them are, but most of them just keep pressing the special delivery gift or the mystery gift, and they never have what I need, do they?” Severus sounded really annoyed.  
  
“Well, at least you don't have to think about people talking about the storage issue any more,” Remus chuckled.  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“That's how I found you. You left a post where you were ranting about the storage space. At least now with the cellar, people can get all the room they need without taking up so much space on the farm.” Remus explained.  
  
“Yes, whoopee! I am so excited about that.” Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well I am! And I have noticed that you have placed a cellar on your farm too, Severus.” Remus teased.  
  
“People kept sending me these stupid shovels. I might as well use them. I already have around sixty of them without asking for them. People are truly ignorant sometimes.”  
  
“Severus, are you ever satisfied with _anything_?” Remus turned to the other man and wondered.  
  
“Of course I am,” Severus snorted while he kept clicking on several things on the screen.  
  
“Really? Name one thing!” Remus demanded.  
  
“Er...,” Severus hesitated.  
  
“Exactly!”  
  
“Just because I am not walking around praising everything does not mean I am not content, Lupin.”  
  
“But complaining does?”  
  
“Shut up, Lupin!”  
  
“I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more positive, Severus.” Remus smiled.  
  
“Mind your own business, Lupin.” Severus mumbled.  
  
“Fine,” Remus sighed and went back to the game. “I'll just visit your farm then, Severus.”  
  
“Yes, do that,” Severus muttered.  
  
Neither man spoke for a long while.   
  
“You know what, Severus?” Remus finally said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I bet that when you're done with the bees, you will get the vehicle parts.”  
  
“I hope so.” Severus muttered.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor students were getting restless, and even if Remus didn't mind sneaking off to the library at night, the students really wanted their computer back. Remus knew it was time to ask Severus if he ever intended to fix it.  
  
“Severus, I've been meaning to ask you something.” Remus said as soon as Minerva had dismissed the faculty. “The computer in the Gryffindor common room is still broken. Is it going to be fixed any time soon?”  
  
Severus sent him an angry look, but Remus didn't feel intimidated or break eye-contact. Severus had no reason to yell at him this time, it was a totally legitimate question.  
  
Flitwick stopped on his way out of the room and turned towards them. “Yes, the Ravenclaws have been complaining about the same thing, Severus.”  
  
“I do not have the time to run around the school fixing these bloody machines. If your students can't treat them like they should, they don't deserve to have the privilege.”  
  
“But didn't you say that viruses were a common thing, Severus?” Remus asked. “How can we know that it's the students that broke it?”  
  
“I agree,” Flitwick added.  
  
“First of all,” said Severus. “The Ravenclaws have been tampering with that computer since day one, trying to make it faster and better. For a while it worked, but now it has backfired on them. If they are so smart, they can certainly find a way to fix it themselves. As for the Gryffindors, I do not expect any of them to know what they are doing, but I _do_ expect this to happen again, so I think it will only do them good to be without a computer for a while.”  
  
“But you are supposed to be the EyeTea guy, Severus.” Flitwick argued. “Isn't it your responsibility to have functional computers for our students?”  
  
“There are still several working computers around the school, Flitwick. The students are not suffering.”  
  
Severus rose from his seat and left the room hastily. Remus ran after him and Flitwick was left standing in the staff room without any result.   
  
“Severus, please?” Remus ran after the dark haired wizard as he walked with quick steps towards his classroom.  
  
“I said no, Lupin! Not yet!”  
  
“But can you at least show me what to do then? Or give me a few tips to how I can fix it? The students are getting restless.”  
  
“The students, or you?” Severus stopped abruptly and Remus had to watch out so he didn't run into him.  
  
“The students, of course.” Remus stated.   
  
Severus looked at him with a very sceptical look.   
  
“Can't you show me how to do it?” Remus begged.  
  
“You had not even heard of a virus, Lupin. How are you supposed to fix it?” Severus sneered.  
  
“I don't know. I guess you will have to teach me.” Remus smiled.  
  
“I will not waste my time on something like that.”  
  
“Then I will just have to continue to come to the library.” Remus said.   
  
“I guess so,”  
  
“It's a date then. See you tonight, Severus.” Remus chuckled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

When Remus arrived at the library that night. The room was empty. Where was Severus? Had Remus driven him away? Scared him off by teasing him about the date? No, Remus had decided not to be so full of himself to think something like that again. Severus had probably just something more important to do.  
  
He sat down and turned on the computer. He opened Facebook, typed in his e-mail and password and clicked on log in.  
  
An awful alarm went off and Remus jumped up from the chair covering his ears. He tried every spell he could think of to make the terrible noise stop, but nothing helped. After a short while Peeves and Madam Pince stood in front of him, looking livid.  
  
“Professor Lupin?” Irma Pince shouted over the alarm. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Remus knew his face turned red.  
  
“Loony Lupin's been caught. And he can't blame his friends this time.” Peeves looked like he was having the time of his life swooping up and down in front of Remus.  
  
“I apologise, Irma. I was just checking something on the computer.”  
  
“In the middle of the night?” Madam Pince said in disbelief. “Why couldn't you do it in the morning? And on the staff computer?”  
  
Remus didn't know what to say and he couldn't think with the terrible alarm ringing.  
  
Suddenly the alarm stopped, and Remus sighed with relief. Severus Snape stepped into the room.  
  
“Well, well, Lupin. Snooping around the library in the middle of the night? What a great role model for the students you are.”  
  
Remus didn't say anything.  
  
“Go to bed, Irma. I will handle this.” Severus said to the librarian who didn't need to be asked twice.  
  
Peeved kept swooshing in and out of sight while singing “Loopy is in trouble, Loopy is in trouble.”  
  
“That is enough, Peeves!” Severus said sternly. “Get out of here, or I will fetch the bloody Baron.”  
  
The usual threat seemed to help, because Peeved muttered something and disappeared out of the room, leaving the two wizards in the library.  
  
“I guess that will teach you not to sneak around the castle at night, doing things you are not supposed to do.” Severus smirked.  
  
“But I haven't done anything.” Remus began. “I only wanted to...”  
  
“Oh, I know what you were doing, Lupin. But you forgot that these computers are under surveillance.”  
  
“I didn't think that - “  
  
“You didn't think? Well that is a surprise.” Severus said sarcastically.  
  
“The alarm haven't gone off any of the other nights.” Remus explained.  
  
“That is because _I_ always turn them off when I use them. But you do think I am stupid enough to not set them after I am finished?”  
  
Remus looked down and shook his head. “Of course I don't.”  
  
“So next time, wait for me! Unless you want Irma on your back permanently.” Severus said and sat down by his regular computer.   
  
Remus' jaw almost dropped to the floor. “Next time?”  
  
“You heard me, Lupin. I take it I am not going to get rid of you as long as the Gryffindor computer is out of function, and I am not planning on fixing that just yet, so you will just have to wait until I get here before you try using it. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Remus nodded and sat down. “Thank you, Severus.”  
  
***  
  
The two wizards kept meeting in the library for their nightly Facebook sessions, and Remus discovered that Severus could actually act civil towards him as long as no one else was around. The only thing that Remus felt uncomfortable about, was the way Severus used to tease him about him wanting to be the EyeTea Master without knowing anything about computers. Severus would _not_ let go of that topic for a long time.  
  
Remus was beginning to enjoy the game the two of them played. Not just Farmville, but the whole business of sneaking around without the rest of the school knowing. He enjoyed Severus' company more and more, and the Potions and EyeTea Master was beginning to warm up to him a bit and was actually capable of leading short, but interesting conversations.  
  
Of course, the man liked to tease Remus with constantly having Farmville sending him messages with complimentary fuel just to brag about how many ribbons he had earned, that he had mastered more crops than Remus, and just about everything Farmville could think of to show Remus that Severus was better at this game than he was. Remus didn't mind. He got free fuel, which always came in handy, and he started to send back messages to Severus whenever he managed to do something Severus hadn't already done, and perhaps most important, he got the attention from the other man. Attention he had been trying to get for many, many years.  
  
Even if Severus still acted as he was merely air when other people were around, this was enough for Remus. At least for now.   
  
“Severus?” Remus asked one night. “Why are you on Facebook?”  
  
Severus froze, and Remus regretted asking the question at once. He had just thought that Severus had gotten so used to him by now that he could dare ask something like that.  
  
“That's none of your business, Lupin,” Severus hissed.  
  
“I know, I'm sorry.” Remus apologised. “I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. It doesn't seem like a thing you would do, that's all.”  
  
“And what is a thing that I would usually do, Lupin? Since you obviously know me so well.” Severus sneered.  
  
Remus blushed. Severus was right. Remus didn't actually _know_ Severus that well.  
  
“I had just never pictured you as a computer guy.” Remus mumbled.  
  
“Well, I am.” Severus stated.  
  
“And you have so many friends,” Remus continued.   
  
“And that surprises you?” asked Severus. “That I have friends?”   
  
“No, that's not what I meant.”  
  
“Surely you did, Lupin. Severus Snape having many friends doesn't really fit with your impression of me, does it? Obviously I must have used some sort of spell or potion to make them add me, right?”  
  
“That's _not_ what I said, Severus,” Remus was getting annoyed with the other man for assuming that he was so shallow and ignorant. “I just find it weird for someone that will not admit that he's on Facebook to have so many friends. Merlin, Severus, you have over 600 of them. That's not really staying anonymous, is it?”  
  
“So have you studied my Facebook profile, Lupin?” Severus asked.  
  
“No, not really,” Remus admitted.  
  
“And here I was thinking you were the stalking kind of Facebook user. Well, well, you _do_ surprise me some times, Lupin.”  
  
Remus wanted to stick out his tongue like a little girl, but sent Severus a annoyed look instead.  
  
“ _If_ you had actually taken the time to look at my profile, you would see why I have so many friends and _why_ I'm on Facebook. I'm not even going to tell you, Lupin. Go and Facebook stalk me, and then you can use whatever braincells you have to figure that out.”  
  
Severus logged off the computer and Remus hastily did so too. He knew that Severus would reactivate the surveillance spells and wouldn't want Irma to come running again just because he was too slow to get out of the library.  
  
“Well, goodnight, Severus,” he muttered on the way back to his chambers, still a bit annoyed that the man hadn't given him a chance to do the assignment he had set him too. Remus _had_ to find out, and was angry with himself for not thinking about this earlier.  
  
Severus was obviously set to making the task difficult for Remus, because the next few days he didn't show up at the library. This time Remus was absolutely positive that he was doing it because he wanted to get on Remus' nerves. Surely he couldn't suddenly have so many other important things to do at night that he didn't have the chance to get to the library?  
  
Finally, after three days, Severus showed up.  
  
“Waiting for something, Lupin?”  
  
“Funny as always, Severus.” Remus sneered. “Where have you been the last few days?”  
  
“Getting desperate, are we? Severus chuckled and walked into the library with Remus right behind him.  
  
“Well, my crops probably withered two days ago anyway, but you know what I'm here to do.” Remus mumbled and logged on to Facebook as soon as Severus had removed the spells.  
  
Remus went straight to Severus' profile and started reading everything. At first he couldn't see anything that seemed to give Severus away, he hadn't put much on his personal page, but when he started to look at the pages Severus liked, he suddenly found something interesting.  
  
“Potions and Possibilities?”  
  
He clicked on the page and followed the link to a website for a company that sold all sorts of oils, potions and solutions. He went back to the Facebook page and looked at all the people who had liked the page. He clicked on some of them and found that they had one mutual friend. Severus Snape.  
  
“You have a potions business? And use Facebook to get in touch with your customers?” Remus finally asked.  
  
“Exactly,” Severus answered.  
  
“And they're all Muggles?” Remus wondered.  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
“So they wouldn't know who you are, anyway.” Remus continued.  
  
“It looks like you actually _do_ have a brain, Lupin.” Severus chuckled.  
  
“I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't even think of that.” Remus apologised.  
  
“Apparently,” Severus mumbled back, but Remus could see that this was an apology that Severus actually appreciated. Remus knew how much the man loved proving him wrong.  
  
“But what about half-bloods? How can you be sure that there are no half-blood wizards on Facebook?”  
  
“One cannot be one hundred percent certain, but most half-bloods knows that our potions work better than Muggle products, so hopefully they will not bother to look for this company.” Severus explained.  
  
“But why are you on Farmville?” Remus suddenly asked, and the tiny grin vanished from the other man's face. “That doesn't seem to have a business related excuse.”  
  
Severus' face darkened. “Am I not allowed to enjoy myself like the rest of the world?”   
  
“Of course you are, Severus. I just found it a bit odd that you are so active on Farmville if you are using Facebook for business purposes.”  
  
“What I am doing with my profile is totally up to me, and do you really think I am stupid enough to have my profile open to everyone with a computer?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Remus wondered.  
  
“Again, your lack of computer and Internet knowledge amuses me, Lupin. What would Hogwarts have done if had you actually managed to talk Minerva into becoming the IT Master?” Severus sneered.  
  
Embarrassment spread through Remus once more. He knew it had been too good to be true that time Severus had not pursued this topic.   
  
“My customers can only see parts of my profile, and besides, they use the page more than my profile. My Farmville neighbours cannot see my personal or business information at all. They can only see what I want them to see, which obviously is the Farmville posts.” Severus explained.  
  
“Oh, I see,” said Remus. “I didn't know you could do that.”  
  
“Apparently.”  
  
Remus looked at Severus' profile for a couple of minutes.  
  
“Severus?” he asked again.  
  
“Yes?” the man answered.  
  
“What am I?”   
  
“What?” Severus didn't understand.  
  
“Am I a business associate or a Farmville neighbour?” Remus wondered. “Because I can see everything.”  
  
“Well, you're the only one.” Severus admitted and Remus' heart skipped a beat.   
  
“The only one?”  
  
“Yes, the only one that can see everything.” Severus explained.  
  
“Wow!” Remus exclaimed.  
  
“Well, there was really no point of hiding anything from you, was there? You already knew me.”  
  
“So I _do_ know you?” Remus teased.  
  
“You know what I mean, Lupin,” Severus hissed. “You are the only person from the magical world that I have on here. There was really no point of hiding anything since you already knew it.”  
  
“I feel so honoured, Severus,” Remus grinned. “I'm the only one that knows about all the three Severuses.”  
  
“Three Severuses?”   
  
“Yes, we have Severus the wizard, teacher, war hero and Potions master. We have Severus the business man with his Potions company and we have Severus the Farmville addict.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Very funny, Lupin.” Severus mumbled. “But, yes, that is accurate.”  
  
“But you haven't answered my question, Severus.”  
  
“What question?”   
  
“Why are you on Farmville?” Remus asked.  
  
“Why are _you_ on Farmville?” Severus replied.  
  
“Because it's fun.” Remus merely answered.  
  
“Exactly,” said Severus. “I just came across it one night I was really bored, and decided to give it a try. You know the rest.”  
  
“And here I was thinking that you had some big and complicated explanation like it helps you bond with your customers and make them buy more of your products and such. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Very funny, Lupin.”  
  
***  
  
The next day, Remus found himself walking around the castle smiling for no particular reason. After the talk he and Severus had had, Remus suddenly felt like the other man had accepted him like some sort of friend. He had actually managed to get Severus to talk about something as trivial as Farmville, and the man didn't seem to mind! Remus was also the only one on this planet that knew all three sides of Severus, and Severus hadn't even tried to hide it from him. That really meant something to Remus.   
  
All these years, he had tried to become Severus' friend, but failed. The bad memories from their youth had stuck a bit too long with the both of them, and especially with Severus. Remus had felt bad for the way he and his friends had treated him during their school days, and had hoped that Severus would eventually forgive him. This had not been an easy task, but Severus didn't seem as resentful towards Remus as he previously had, and Remus took that as an extremely good sign.  
  
Small conversations had actually started to take place at the breakfast table and Severus didn't treat Remus as invisible during the staff meetings anymore.  
  
Remus started to feel quite happy every time he saw Severus, and started to find this quite amusing. Who would have thought that becoming Severus Snape's friend would create such a reaction? Even if they didn't talk much with other people around, their nightly computer sessions made up for that.  
  
“So does the 'Tea Tree and Mint Bath and Shower Gel' actually work?” Remus asked Severus one night.  
  
“Excuse me?” Severus sounded confused.  
  
“Does it work?” Remus repeated. He had been browsing on the website for 'Potions and Possibillities' to see what Severus was actually making.  
  
“Of course it works!” Severus stated. “Do you think I would sell products that does not work?”  
  
“No, of course not,” said Remus. “But I don't really see you as the typical aromatherapy, lavender, lime and tea tree kind of person.”  
  
“Well, there are a lot of things you do not know about me, Lupin.” Severus huffed.  
  
“I know, but can mint and tea really make you focus and give you energy?” Remus wondered.  
  
“Muggles seem to think so,” said Severus and continued to focus on the screen.  
  
“Think so? I thought you just said that you only sold products that actually works.”  
  
“I do, but it's not just tea and mint in that gel.” Severus chuckled.  
  
“What do you mean, Severus?”  
  
“I cannot really write what is really in them, can I? If Muggles see ingredients like rat's spleen and snake blood they would never buy it.”  
  
“So you lie?” Remus was shocked.  
  
“No, I don't lie.” Severus stated. “I just write 'natural ingredients' and then throw in the tea and the mint to make it smell better. There is nothing in the products that will actually hurt them, and it _is_ natural ingredients.”  
  
“Not for Muggles.”  
  
“No, but only because they are too ignorant to know what these ingredients can be used for.”  
  
“That's true. But most wizards don't know that either.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“They would if they paid better attention in Potions class!” Severus stated, making Remus laugh out loud.  
  
“So you basically make quite ordinary potions and solutions and then add some fragrances and then sell them to Muggles?”  
  
“Bingo!”  
  
“That's brilliant!”  
  
“Thank you!” Severus sounded proud.  
  
“Do you have the products here at Hogwarts?” Remus asked.  
  
“Most of them are at the storage room or at the store, but I am always working on something, so I do have some here as well. I am not sure about the shower gel, though.”  
  
“I was just wondering, Severus. If I need anything I might just order from your company.” Remus smiled.  
  
“Fine,” Severus answered.  
  
“Aromatherapy blog? Really? I did not see that coming, Severus.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“ _That_ was not my idea!” Severus stated. “The three women I work with is behind that.”  
  
“So you have business partners?”   
  
“Of course I have. I only make the products, the girls take care of the store and website and the _blog_. They know how to sell things to Muggles.”  
  
“Are they Muggles too?” Remus wondered.  
  
“One of them is a Squib, but the other two are Muggles. Sharon, the squib, is the only one who knows what is really in the products, and she helps me with the labelling.”  
  
“But if they do all the sales and the daily work in the company, why are you so active on your page on Facebook.”  
  
“They need me to be there for the credibility. So people can ask the potioneer if they are wondering about anything,” Severus explained.  
  
“I see. Do you get a lot of questions?”  
  
“Sometimes I do. Especially when new products are released.”  
  
“That's cool.” Remus smiled. “It's good to hear that you are doing so well, Severus.”  
  
Remus was astonished how much Severus actually told him about his business. Severus hadn't shared anything like that with Remus during all the years they had know each other. The man had really warmed up to him.  
  
The men fell quiet for a while, the only sound was again the clicking of the mouses.  
  
Remus had no idea how long they had sat there, but he felt his eyelids getting heavy and knew he should get to bed. He didn't want to, though. He wanted to stay in that library with Severus. Just the two of them with no one else to bother them and their growing friendship.  
  
Suddenly Remus yawned a bit more loudly than he had planned.  
  
Severus looked at the time. “Well, perhaps bed would not be a bad idea.”  
  
“I guess so,” Remus said disappointed and the two wizards turned off their computers and rose from the chairs. Severus reactivated the surveillance spells.  
  
“I really appreciate this, Severus,” Remus said while they walked towards the exit of the library. “Thank you for telling me about your business and thank you for letting me do this with you every night.”  
  
Severus didn't answer, but instead things turned into an awkward silence.   
  
Remus felt a bit embarrassed. He had at least expected Severus to mumble something in return, but the man said nothing. Had he stepped over a line? Was that too personal? Remus didn't know what to do, but suddenly Severus started to walk towards the door. Remus was relieved and followed.   
  
When they got to the door, another awkward situation appeared. First, both of them waited for the other to walk through the door, then when neither of them walked, both of them decided to go at the same time, making them collide in the doorway.   
  
“Oops, sorry,” Remus stuttered and took a step back. But so did Severus.  
  
Finally, Severus grabbed a hold of Remus and steered him to the side, before releasing him and walking through the door. Remus was a bit perplexed by the fact that Severus had touched him, and it took a second before he realized he should go too.  
  
The men parted ways without speaking, and Remus had a weird feeling in his body. He walked back to his room, reliving the last few moments over and over again. Why was he obsessing over the fact that Severus had touched him? It wasn't like it was the first time that had happened.  
  
But it was the first time since he had actually gotten to know the man.  
  
“So what?” Remus thought. “He touched my shoulder to be able to go through a door. That doesn't mean anything.”  
  
Remus was confused. Why was he even telling himself that it didn't mean anything? Why was this even an issue?  
  
Remus had no idea what had happened, but every time he saw Severus, he started to feel a bit uncomfortable. There was a leap in his stomach at first and the feeling of joy for seeing his new friend, but also the awkward feeling from the moment Severus had turned silent on him and the episode by the door kept reappearing in his head.  
  
That night, Remus didn't go to the library. He just couldn't. He had no idea how he would behave when he was left alone with Severus. He just needed some time alone to figure out what was going on.  
  
***  
  
The next few days, Remus had no idea how to react or how to behave when he was around Severus. It seemed as if the situation had changed. At breakfast, Severus greeted him and Remus didn't know what to answer.   
  
After a few days, Remus decided that he was acting stupid. Nothing had happened. Severus was his friend and he didn't have too many friends left these days. He had just been alone for so long he had gotten a bit confused, that was all.   
  
Remus decided to just ignore everything and try to go back to how everything was just a couple of days ago. He made up his mind to go to the library that night. He would not let a stupid confused feeling destroy the friendship he had finally managed to create.  
  
***  
  
“So you finally decided to show up?” Severus mumbled as soon as Remus had stepped into the library. “I was wondering where you had gotten to.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Severus,” Remus spoke lowly. “I just had some stuff to tend to.”  
  
“No need to explain. No one is forcing you to be here.”  
  
Remus smiled carefully and sat down.  
  
At first it felt weird sitting next to Severus again, but after a couple of minutes of accepting gifts and visiting farm neighbours, Remus started to feel more comfortable with the situation, and it didn't take long before he was completely lost in the game again. That felt good.  
  
“I can't believe this!” Severus suddenly yelled.  
  
“What's wrong?” Remus snapped out of his Farmville bubble.  
  
“I finally get the bloody bees out of the way. Then I get a couple of decent gifts for a few days and now all I ever get is shovels! Shovels? I do not need the bloody shovels! I have now been sitting here waiting for two hundred insects and now I have to wait until I reach FIVE HUNDRED shovels? They must be joking!”  
  
“Calm down, Severus.” Remus tried to stay calm, but he was struggling not to laugh. He had never seen Severus so worked up about something so unimportant before.  
  
“No I will not calm down! I hate this bloody game! Here I am, trying to run a proper farm, and I have to suffer because of the idiotic morons with the _pretty_ farms and all their crap. I do not _need_ storage room for five hundred items. Therefore I do not _need_ five hundred shovels. So stop claiming that people get what they need! What I need is vehicle parts, but I never get that!”  
  
Remus had to bite his lip to not laugh. “Severus, calm down! It's only a game, not the end of the world.”  
  
“I know that!” Severus hissed.  
  
Remus rose from his chair and walked over to the other man and patted him on the back. “Well, I will send you vehicle parts, Severus. I'll send you one every day for as long as you need it. Just stop complaining, please!”  
  
“That will take forever,” Severus mumbled.  
  
“Always so positive, Severus.” Remus chuckled.  
  
Suddenly Severus started to laugh too.   
  
***  
  
Severus' stomach started to hurt. He hadn't laughed so much ever. How could he have become so caught up in a bloody game? He looked at the Gryffindor right next to him. Remus was still laughing too. It felt like all the tension between them had disappeared for a second, and he knew he could trust Lupin, not to say anything about this to anyone. He had a reputation to maintain for Merlin's sake.  
  
Suddenly Lupin stopped laughing and looked directly at him. Severus stopped too and smiled vaguely.  
  
The next thing he knew, Lupin's lips were on his. It was a very determined kiss, and it took Severus a while to get his head around what was happening. Suddenly Lupin pulled away and looked at a bewildered Severus for a couple of seconds.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he whispered and stormed out of the library.  
  
“What was that?” Severus asked himself as he stood alone in the library. Was that why Lupin had acted so strange the last few days? Severus had not seen that one coming, but he was curious why it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. The kiss had actually been quite – enjoyable.  
  
What was going on? Why was Severus standing in the library in the middle of the night thinking that a kiss from Remus Lupin had been _enjoyable_? Severus shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He logged off the computers and did his usual locking up routines before going to bed.  
  
But Severus couldn't sleep properly. The picture of Remus Lupin leaning in to kiss him kept playing over and over in his head. He could not get the werewolf out of his thoughts. He admitted to himself that the werewolf's company had been enjoyable the last months, but he had never ever thought that it could lead to anything more. He didn't even know the werewolf was gay, although he wasn't totally surprised.  
  
The following morning, Lupin didn't show up for breakfast, and Severus didn't see him all day. He was clearly avoiding him, and Severus couldn't blame him. He wasn't even sure how to react if he did see the other man.  
  
However, not seeing the werewolf only made Severus think about their previous encounter even more. What was Lupin after? What was he up to? Where were the hidden cameras? This had to be a prank!   
  
Severus' anger rose. When Lupin didn't even show up for the staff meeting, Severus was livid. How dared Lupin use him like that? Pretending to be his friend just so he could ridicule him like this? Taking advantage of him.   
  
By dinnertime, Severus was so mad he couldn't eat or focus on anything. He had trusted Lupin. He had to see him.   
  
Severus stormed up to Gryffinor tower and entered the common room.   
  
“Where is Professor Lupin,” he asked a bunch of second year girls.  
  
“We don't know, sir.” One of the girls answered terrified. “We haven't seen him all day.”  
  
“Are you here to fix the computer?” one of the other girls asked hesitantly.  
  
Severus was taken aback by this question. He had completely forgotten about the computer in Gryffindor tower because Lupin hadn't bothered him about it for a while now. But fixing that computer would mean that Lupin would have no reason to come to the library from now on.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Severus said and walked straight to the wreck of a machine.   
  
He updated the anti-virus program, did a virus scan and did a couple of disk clean ups and other small checks on the thing and the computer was as good as new. It really wasn't that messed with. It was just the ignorant Gryffindors that obviously knew nothing about computers. Those whiny brats!  
  
“There, it is working again,” Severus said to the girls. “Do not break it again!”  
  
The girls nodded and took turns thanking him. Severus merely nodded and went back to the dungeons.  
  
He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note for Lupin.  
  
 _Lupin,  
  
I have repaired the computer in the Gryffindor common room. Make sure your students do not mess with it again! I do not want to visit that tower any more than necessary, and now you need not to come to the library.  
  
Professor Snape, IT Master._  
  
Severus called a house elf to deliver the note since he had no idea of Lupin's whereabouts.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the elf returned with a piece of parchment.  
  
 _Severus,  
  
Thank you, IT Master.  
  
And thank you for the last couple of months. I enjoyed having you as a friend. I'm sorry I messed that up too. I will not bother you again.  
  
Remus_  
  
Severus read the note several times. So he was rid of Lupin? He had now promised not to bother him again, and that was quite astonishing considering how many years that werewolf had been following him. Severus smiled to himself and threw the note in the bin.  
  
But at three o'clock that morning, Severus had still not fallen asleep. He had been tossing and turning all night. He had tried to read, but couldn't focus on the book. He had tried to listen to music, but it had not helped. At one o'clock he had gotten out of bed and relocated the note from Lupin. He had read it a hundred times after that. Was the werewolf really sorry? Had he finally grew some conscience and admitted that he had taken advantage of him? Or was he truly sorry about ruining their friendship? Severus was confused and knew that this would not pass on its own.  
  
He got dressed and hurried up to Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, so surely the man had to be in his room at this hour. Severus went to his door and knocked hard.  
  
He heard muffled noises of a voice and someone moving around the room and half a minute later, Remus Lupin opened the door.  
  
“We have to talk,” Severus said and walked into the room.  
  
Lupin was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
“I'm glad at least one of us is able to sleep,” Severus sneered.   
  
“I'm sorry I was sleeping at three o'clock in the morning,” Remus mumbled back. “What do you want, Severus?”  
  
“I want to know what the hell happened yesterday and what _this_ is supposed to mean.” He held up the note.  
  
“It means exactly what it says, Severus.” Remus answered. “I'm sorry I messed everything up and I promise to never bother you again.”  
  
“So now that you have taken advantage of me and ridiculed me like that, you will just go comfortably back to your old life?”  
  
“Ridiculed? Taken advantage? I have done no such thing, Severus, and you know that!”   
  
“Oh really?” Severus sneered.  
  
“Really!”  
  
“So why did you do that then?”   
  
“I don't know.” Remus blushed. “I like you, and I guess I was just so caught up in the moment I forgot.”  
  
“Forgot?”   
  
“That you wouldn't be interested in someone like me.” Remus mumbled.  
  
“And again you astonish me with your Legilimence skills, Lupin. How do you know what I like and do not like?”  
  
Remus looked surprised. “What do you mean, Severus?”  
  
Severus didn't know what got into him, but he leant in and kissed the other man. It took a few seconds for Remus to respond, but when he did Severus was amazed by the tricks his tongue could do.  
  
Eventually they broke off the kiss. Severus had still not let go of Remus' head, and it took a while for the two of them to regain coherent thoughts.  
  
“That was... amazing,” Remus suddenly whispered.  
  
“I know,” Severus whispered back.   
  
“One more,” Remus said and attacked Severus' lips. This time kissing him deeper that he had done before. Severus was pushed against the wall, making a photograph fall down and break.   
  
“I'll fix that later,” Remus mumbled while kissing Severus' neck. “Bedroom. Now!”   
  
Severus was only happy to comply.   
  
Remus dragged Severus into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, but Severus was getting tired of Remus' domination so he flung himself and the werewolf around, and tore open Remus' nightshirt.   
  
Remus moaned loudly as Severus' lips kissed the bare skin on his chest.  
  
“Not the worst thing one can be doing at four o'clock in the morning, is it?” Severus joked.  
  
“Is it four already?” Remus asked surprised.  
  
“Apparently,” Severus mumbled and found Remus' lips. The man didn't seem quite as eager as he had been just a few seconds ago. Severus pulled away and rolled off the other man.  
  
“What is wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Remus tried to sound as normal as possible, but didn't fool Severus who looked directly at him and raised his eyebrow.  
  
“What is bothering you? You do not want to do this? I knew it.” Severus sat up and was about to leave when Remus grabbed a hold of his clothes.  
  
“No it's not that. _Believe me_ , Severus. It's not that!” Remus reassured him.  
  
“Then what?” Severus was stone hard and getting quite annoyed.  
  
Remus hesitated. “Well...it's just... my strawberries are ready to harvest...”  
  
“You're fucking kidding me, Lupin?” Severus couldn't believe him.  
  
Remus shook his head. “But that's not important right now.”  
  
“You got that right!” Severus grinned and grabbed Remus' hand and put it on his bulging pants. “This, however, _is_!”  
  
Remus started laughing.  
  
“What?” Severus asked annoyed, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
“You should smile more, Severus.” Remus kissed him lightly. “It suits you. And your eyes sparkle.”  
  
Severus rolled his sparkling eyes.  
  
“And you said that nothing good could ever come from sparkling.” Remus teased.  
  
“You little - “ Severus pushed Remus down on the bed and pressed his lips to his. Remus chuckled while Severus' tongue demanded entrance to his mouth.  
  
Severus tore Remus' shirt off him and threw it on the floor. He started to kiss every inch of his chest and stomach, enjoying the taste and smell of the other man. He teased Remus' nipple with his tongue and Remus started to squirm.  
  
“Stop it, Severus. That tickles!”  
  
“Well, that is sort of the point.” Severus moved to the second nipple.  
  
“Stop it!” Remus demanded.  
  
“Ok, sorry.” Severus mumbled and rose to a sitting position.  
  
“It's not a turn on, Severus. It's just annoying.”  
  
“Well, I will not do it again, then.” Severus muttered.  
  
“Thank you,” said Remus. “Now carry on.”  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. “You are hopeless.”  
  
“I know,” Remus chuckled. “I don't mind your lips on my neck though.”   
  
“I bet you don't.” Severus chuckled and started nibbling on Remus neck, quickly moving to his earlobes.   
  
“Now that's better,” Remus moaned and turned his face to Severus'.   
  
Remus grabbed Severus' face and kissed him, flipping them over so Severus was now on his back on the bed.  
  
“What's the deal with all the buttons, Snape?” Remus teased as he began to unbutton his clothes.  
  
“Are you a wizard or not, Lupin?” Severus mumbled back and Remus looked confused. “You do have a wand. Use it!”  
  
And before Severus could say anything else, Remus had banished all of his clothes.  
  
“Not quite what I had in mind, but it works,” Severus chuckled as Remus threw himself over his naked body.  
  
At first, it was a bit strange and slightly uncomfortable to be lying naked on Remus Lupin's bed when the other man still had his pyjama trousers on, but the way Remus' tongue started to work its way down his abdomen made him forget all about that.   
  
“You're not as ticklish as I am, are you?” Remus suddenly asked.  
  
“It doesn't seem so, no.” Severus stuttered. “Keep going!”  
  
“Are you ticklish at all, Severus?”   
  
“This is really not the time for that, Lupin,” Severus moaned.  
  
“Oh, I think it is.” Remus teased and grabbed a quill from the bedside table.   
  
“What are you doing with that quill, Lupin?” Severus asked sceptically.   
  
“Let's see if this owl feather can provoke the same sensations I felt when you started to tickle my nipples.” Remus smiled mischievously.  
  
“That was different, Lupin!” Severus sat up.   
  
“How so?”   
  
“I thought you were enjoying that, you are doing this on purpose to annoy me.”   
  
“I am not!” Remus stated.  
  
“Oh, you most definitely are!” Severus argued.  
  
“What if you like it, Severus? Have you thought about that?” Remus grinned. “I can always go and get a candle. I've heard that wax can be pretty erotic too.  
  
Severus stopped and thought about it for a second. He had heard that the sensation of feathers was supposed to be quite erotic and he wasn't particularly ticklish. Why not give it a try?  
  
“Fine, if you must,” he mumbled and Remus cheered.  
  
“Oh shut up!”  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
Severus lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. A couple of seconds passed before Severus could feel the feather on his chest. It moved down his stomach and was getting dangerously close to his crotch before it suddenly went up towards his chest again.  
  
“You tease!” he hissed.  
  
“I know!” Remus chuckled. “And from the reaction I think you actually liked it.”  
  
Severus knew that certain parts of his body was giving him away, and that he had no credibility if he tried to deny it.   
  
The feather started its journey south again and Severus held his breath in anticipation. Remus lifted the quill away from his body, making Severus moan with disappointment.   
  
“I knew you would like it,” Remus whispered before the feather stroked his balls.   
  
Severus sighed loudly and a huge grin appeared on his face. “Finally,” he thought.  
  
He had just started to enjoy the feeling of the feather playing with this cock when it suddenly disappeared. Severus opened his eyes and looked at Remus. “Why did you stop?”  
  
“I was getting jealous of the feather. Why did _it_ get to touch you and not me?”  
  
“You are pathetic,” Severus chuckled.  
  
“And again, you like it!” Remus merely said and pulled off his trousers and underwear.  
  
“Now that's more like it!” Severus stated and looked at the naked body in front of him, but he was suddenly painfully aware of how thin and scrawny he looked compared to the other man.  
  
“What's the matter?” Remus asked worriedly. “Having second thoughts? Shall I put my clothes back on?”  
  
“No, no, no!” Severus objected.  
  
Remus smiled. “Now that's more the reaction I was hoping for.”   
  
Severus smiled carefully.   
  
“Merlin, Severus. You are gorgeous!” Remus exclaimed. “Why are you hiding in those buttoned up robes all the time?”  
  
“Yeah, right.” Severus huffed.   
  
“You are!” Remus stated. “Don't argue with me!”  
  
Severus kept his mouth shut. He didn't agree, but it was good to know that Remus hadn't been totally repulsed by his body.   
  
Remus lay down next to him and Severus felt a hand on his hip. He turned to face the werewolf who smiled widely as their eyes met.  
  
“Who would have thought this would ever happen? said Remus.  
  
Severus smiled hesitantly, he had no idea how to answer that. Luckily Remus wasn't looking for a reply as he leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Severus placed his own hand on Remus' hip and the two of them just lay there for a while, looking at each other. Severus wasn't quite sure what to do next. They hadn't exactly talked about this, and he had no idea what the other man preferred.   
  
Remus must have been thinking along the same lines, because he suddenly seemed very hesitant too.  
  
Finally Severus decided to take the first step and leaned in to kiss Remus, who responded at once and suddenly their hands started to explore the other's body. It didn't take long for either hand to locate the other one's dick and begin stroking.   
  
The kisses were interrupted by moans and gasps as the hands increased speed.   
  
Remus came first. He groaned loudly as he emptied his load all over Severus' stomach and hand. He lay his sweaty head on Severus' neck and started pumping. It didn't take long before Severus followed and did the exact same thing.   
  
The two of them rolled on to their backs and lay on the bed panting.  
  
“Merlin...” Severus sighed and looked at the other wizard. He looked completely distant.   
  
“Hey!” Severus slapped him lightly, making Remus come back from his dream world.  
  
“Oh, sorry, Severus. I was just thinking about something.” Remus blushed.  
  
“Fine!” Severus rolled off him.  
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Fine!” Severus repeated. “Go!”  
  
“Oh, thank you, Severus. It will only take a minute, I promise!” Remus jumped up from the bed and threw a bathrobe around his sweaty body. “It's just that I'm afraid that they will wither and I need them for my strawberry shortcake and I have this coop job going on and, you know... I will make it up to you, I swear!”  
  
Severus sighed as the other man ran out of the room. The werewolf had clearly not learned to plan. He lay down and smiled amusedly to himself. His pattypan squashes weren't ready until noon tomorrow. He had plenty of time. And the werewolf _had_ promised to make it up to him... Who needs sleep anyway?


End file.
